


The Legend of Kara: a Summary

by iamvali



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Nonsense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvali/pseuds/iamvali
Summary: In cui una Kara Danvers particolarmente imbranata in fatto di corteggiamento umano tenta di chiedere a Lena Luthor di uscire - e scopre che è molto più difficile del previsto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i, (Pre-)Supercorp.
> 
> ii, Non possiedo nulla.
> 
> iii, Crack, non-(tanto-)sense, lettore-avvisato-mezzo-salvato. Enjoy.

* * *

* * *

  
   
  
Non vorrebbe peccare di presunzione o di saccenteria, ma Kara è quasi del tutto certa che non dovrebbe essere così difficile.  
   
  
Insomma, negli ultimi mesi ha fermato una quindicina di super-cattivi alieni, ha continuato a lavorare con Cat Grant (fatto che, anche preso da solo, le pare un risultato degno di essere ricompensato - come minimo - con un qualche premio Nobel) e - e ha salvato la presidentessa, per la miseria! E ha anche fermato un razzo e ha aiutato un super-eroe proveniente da un altro universo (perché esistono universi paralleli! Esistono altre Terre e altre realtà e - _wow_ ) e ha fatto atterrare un aereo in un fiume salvando tutti i passeggeri - e questo l’ha fatto quando era ancora una neo eroina inesperta, _per Rao_.  
   
  
Quindi, davvero - Kara ha parecchie buone ragioni per sospettare che non dovrebbe essere così difficile. (E soprattutto, non dovrebbe esserlo dopo le due ore e mezza di discussione con Maggie Sawyer sulle più efficienti tecniche di rimorchio (“Non _quel_ rimorchio, Kara”) di cui ha promesso non parlerà mai con Alex - e dopo i quarantasette minuti trascorsi su FaceTime con Winn per la scelta del perfetto vestito e i tredici pancakes che si è concessa da Noonan per alleviare la tensione e il messaggio di incoraggiamento di suo cugino perché a quanto pare ha veramente sviluppato qualche forma di telepatia (o perché James non sa più tenere la bocca chiusa, il che è forse un tantino più probabile).)  
   
  
Ma insomma, non vuole trovare scuse per le assolutamente inaspettate ma terribilmente reali difficoltà che sta incontrando nel portare a termine un compito così semplice (e che le sta così a cuore, per giunta) - ma deve esserci qualcosa che non ha capito, qualcosa di essenziale che nonostante i suoi undici anni sulla Terra ha frainteso o non ha colto nei riti di corteggiamento umani, perché davvero non riesce a spiegarsi come sia possibile che dopo tutte le discussioni e i consigli e i messaggi di incoraggiamento e le impeccabili prove di discorso davanti allo specchio nell’intimità del suo appartamento, ancora non riesca a chiedere a Lena Luthor di uscire con lei.  
   
  
 

\---

 

 

E non per assenza o carenza di tentativi. Perché ci ha provato, eccome se ci ha provato.  
 

 

\---

 

 

Lunedì, dopo un’interminabile domenica sera trascorsa in compagnia di Alex, Maggie Sawyer, Emma e Regina di ‘Once Upon a Time’ e tre pacchi da sei birre ciascuno che hanno tirato fuori tutta la lesbicità a lungo repressa di sua sorella, si è presentata nell’uffucio di Lena di buon’ora, pronta a chiederle di uscire con lei quella stessa sera - e non come amiche (“Quello devi sempre specificarlo Kara, ricordatelo”). Purtroppo, quando Lena Luthor le ha aperto la porta con addosso un aderente vestito blu e il décolleté più bello su cui i suoi occhi si siano mai posati, tutto ciò che è riuscita a dire è stato un suono gutturale troppo simile a un grugnito per essere scambiato per una parola, seguito da qualcosa che nella sua testa voleva essere un _Wow sei bellissima voglio baciarti ma prima usciresti con me stasera?_ ma nella realtà si è rivelato essere qualcosa sulla falsariga del “Goo-i-ima-aglio-arti-ma-scies-me-era?”  
 

Lena l’ha fissata nel più completo silenzio e con uno strano sguardo interrogativo negli occhi, prima di allarmarsi e correre al suo fianco e iniziare a batterle una mano sulla schiena e ad incoraggiarla “Respira! Respira!” e a urlare a tutti i suoi impiegati “Venite a darmi una mano! Chiamate un’ambulanza.. Penso che le sia andato di traverso qualcosa, non vedete quanto è rossa in volto? Non riesce a respirare!”  
 

Sono stati i dieci minuti più imbarazzanti della sua vita - e ha trascorso due anni come assistente di Cat Grant. Inutile precisare che non è riuscita a chiedere a Lena Luthor di uscire con lei (però è riuscita a convincere i paramedici di non aver bisogno di una trasfusione, né di essere scortata in ospedale, il che - sì, quasi lo stesso).  
   
 

  
\---

 

 

Martedì, era ancora troppo imbarazzata per presentarsi di nuovo nell’ufficio di Lena e tentare un nuovo approccio diretto probabilmente destinato al fallimento - quindi ha chiesto aiuto a Winn e insieme le hanno creato i migliori profili Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, Tumblr e Pinterest (perché non si sa mai), nella speranza che un giorno Kara avrebbe trovato il coraggio di fare la prima mossa almeno nel mondo virtuale e chiedere l’amicizia o iniziare a seguire ‘LenaLuthor’. (“Non lo farò certo oggi, Winn! Non-non sono pronta, ok? Ci vuole tempo per queste cose! Insomma, hai visto il suo profilo Instagram? Non posso competere!” Winn l’ha guardata male per un paio di secondi, prima di riprendere a digitare strani codici sul suo PC. “Oh, voglio postare una foto di un gatto ora!”)  
 

 

\---

 

 

Mercoledì, sotto l’effetto dell’adrenalina causata da una bella lotta di mezz’ora contro un alieno grigio di Zuurg e un mezzo bicchiere di quello strano alcool per alieni che M’gann le ha offerto, Kara ha iniziato a seguire ‘llena-lluthor’ su Tumblr e ‘LenaLuthor’ su Twitter e Instagram (e poi ha chiamato Alex urlando “Oh mio Dio, e ora che cosa faccio? Che cosa faccio? Non sono pronta!” Alex non le è stata di nessuno aiuto).  
 

 

\---

 

 

“Devi solo farle capire che sei interessata, e lei farà il resto,” le ha consigliato Maggie Sawyer giovedì, mentre Alex era impegnata in qualche strana analisi biologica nei laboratori del DEO. “Insomma, se non hai il coraggio di chiederle direttamente di uscire e vuoi tentare un qualche approccio via social network, puoi riempire le tue pagine social di cose gay, così da farle capire che ti piacciono le donne.. O anche le donne, non voglio metterti un’etichetta che non ti appartiene. Oppure se ti senti coraggiosa e preferisci l’approccio diretto ma non vorresti esporti troppo ed evitare di rovinare un’amicizia promettente, potresti invitarla ad una cena tra amici con noi e con Winn e James e lì lasciarti scappare qualche cosa, o - che ne so, cose così.”  
 

Kara ha trascorso il resto della giornata inviando messaggi pieni di faccine ad Alex per informarla di quanto adorasse (in modo assolutamente platonico, sia chiaro) la sua fidanzata e a riflettere sulle scelte che Maggie le ha illustrato. ( _Proverò l’approccio diretto_ , ha scritto ad Alex quella stessa sera, _Insomma.. Sono Supergirl: se non ce la faccio io chi può farcela?_ Alex le ha risposto con quella strana faccina che usa sempre e di cui non ha ancora capito il significato e un pollice alzato. Bene.)  
 

 

\---

   
Venerdì, ha approfittato di una conferenza stampa indetta nella main hall della L-Corp per prendere qualche appunto sulla svolta green dell’azienda (per Bruce Weigon - il giornalista che si occuperà di scrivere l’articolo per il CatCo Enquirer, perché Snapper ancora non la ritiene all’altezza di un pezzo da pubblicare sulla testata principale e no, non ci vuole pensare perché non ha nessuna intenzione di arrabbiarsi oggi) e per scambiare due parole con Lena - e se stava indossando il suo vestito migliore e aveva addosso un profumo Calvin Klein da 89 $ e un sorriso che a detta di Alex “potrebbe risvegliare un morto e scaldare l’anima di Voldemort, se solo ne avesse una” era decisamente una coincidenza e assolutamente non una cosa programmata e ben studiata durante i sette minuti che ha impiegato quella mattina a prepararsi.  
 

“Ehm, Lena.. Allora.. Sì, ecco.. Stav-sì, stavo pensando.. Se, se ti va - ovviamente, solo se ti va eh, non-non sentirti in dovere di rispondermi in qualche modo particolare ma.. Ehm, mmh.. Sì.. Oh Rao, è difficile e ok, lo dirò tutto d’un fiato e -” e un gatto ha tagliato la strada ad un ciclista che è caduto di fronte ad un camion che per evitarlo ha sbandato ed è finito in un cantiere aperto con operai al lavoro e taniche di benzina e - “Oh cavolo.. Devo-devo andare.. Un-sì, un messaggio di Alex ed è importante e ci vediamo, ok? Ci vediamo!”  
 

Quando é tornata a casa dieci ore più tardi, vestito stropicciato e fiducia nelle proprie abilità sociali a livelli disgustosamente bassi, ha aperto Tumblr e ha scritto: _Ma guarda chi ho appena trovato facendo un giro su Tumblr?? Allora seguirò il tuo blog!_ Lena non le ha risposto. ( _Non c’è nulla di strano_ , si è detta, _È il CEO di una multinazionale ed è alquanto improbabile che abbia il tempo di controllare il suo Tumblr ogni dieci minuti e perché non le ho scritto un banalissimo tweet invece?_ In ogni caso, non si è addormentata di buon umore quella sera.)  
 

 

\---

 

 

Alle 10.15 di sabato, Lena Luthor ha iniziato a seguirla su Twitter, su Instagram e su Tumblr - dopo averle risposto al messaggio della sera precedente (un semplice _Kara (vorrei mettere una faccia sorridente ma ti sto scrivendo dal PC! Quindi ti prego fingi che ci sia)!_ ) e aver messo un Like a quella ridicola foto in cui sta mangiando due ciambelle contemporaneamente, il tutto indossando un pigiama ricoperto di cuori (foto che Winn ha voluto a tutti i costi caricare sul suo profilo perché non è in nessuno modo un buon amico) e aver twittato che _@karadanverss @catcomagazinesofficial Ecco un altro dei motivi per cui uso Twitter. Rimaniamo in contatto!_  
 

Alle 14.37, dopo che Snapper ha mandato Bruce Weigon ad intervistare Lena Luthor e altri manager della L-Corp, Lena ha pubblicato sul suo Instagram la foto della conferenza stampa, aggiungendo _@karadanverss Quando cerchi una faccia familiare tra ottanta giornalisti solo per scoprire che l’hanno sostituita all’ultimo momento. Spero di rivederti presto!_  
 

Kara ha trascorso il resto della giornata a urlare di gioia (internamente, perché un suo vero urlo potrebbe senza troppi problemi distruggere la città fino alle sue fondamenta) e a ricevere continue e insistenti notifiche da praticamente ogni applicazione sul suo cellulare tranne Ruzzle (perché sì, ancora ci gioca - e no, non contro se stessa ma contro altra gente, “Che sì, esiste al di fuori della mia immaginazione, Alex”). Lena ha un gruppo di followers decisamente affezionati a quanto pare, ed alla fine della giornata Kara ha guadagnato 11.156 followers, un centinaio di commenti sulla falsariga del _Figa!_ (bleah) ed una bella dose gratuita di autostima (ma nessun passo avanti nell’inaspettatamente lungo cammino del chiedere a Lena Luthor di uscire).  
 

 

\---

 

 

La mattinata di domenica è stata occupata da frenetiche telefonate a Winn (“Devi-no Winn, ascoltami. Devi assolutamente smettere di caricare foto sulle mie pagine senza il mio consenso. So che Lena non ha o comunque non usa un Facebook privato e quindi non guarderà mai la mia pagina ma nella disgraziata eventualità che lo facesse non posso permettere che veda foto di me addormentata sul divano con il cuscino di Elsa di Frozen tra le braccia. Assolutamente no!”) e da lunghe ed inutili conversazioni con Alex e da altrettanto lunghe ma ben più produttive conversazioni con Maggie Sawyer (perché nonostante quello che sostiene sua sorella, quella donna sa come corteggiare un’altra donna, almeno a parole).  
 

Il pomeriggio è invece stato occupato da continue ed estenuanti opere di misericordia nei confronti della città (a sua discolpa, l’espressione è stata coniata da Winn - lei la usa solo per abitudine), nessuna delle quali nei confronti della L-Corp o di Lena Luthor. (La sera il suo telefono si è illuminato e ha vibrato proprio mentre stava rientrando dalla finestra, e aprendo Tumblr Kara ha scoperto che Lena Luthor aveva appena postato una foto di Supergirl e un a suo avviso esplicito _Quella donna.. Wow.._ Kara non è mai stata così gelosa di se stessa.)  
 

 

\---

 

 

Il lunedì mattina, Kara ha scoperto (tramite Winn, perché _è ovvio_ ) che nelle ultime settimane su AO3 sono state scritte 119 fanfiction su Lena Luthor e Supergirl - di cui ben 26 solo nelle ultime dodici ore. “SuperCorp, vi chiamano,” le ha detto Winn - e Kara ha desiderato morire per circa cinque minuti (e poi ha iniziato a lamentarsi, pesantemente. “Insomma, abbiamo già un nome di coppia e io ancora non sono riuscita a chiederle di uscire, come si può essere così imbranati?”).  
 

Il suo tentativo di finire in anticipo l’articolo che stava scrivendo, intrufolarsi nella L-Corp senza essere vista ed approfittare della pausa pranzo di Lena per entrare nel suo ufficio e chiederle di mangiare insieme una di quelle sere è fallito quando Jess Quinchea l’ha fermata sull’uscio dell’ufficio con uno sconsolato “Kara Danvers.. Ma che sorpresa. Mi spiace dovertelo dire, ma la signorina Luthor è appena partita in elicottero direzione Gotham. Ha un impegno lì nel pomeriggio e non tornerà prima di domani mattina.”  
 

“Oh, o-ok,” le ha risposto, e poi è tornata alla CatCo trascinando i piedi. La sera, i tg di National City hanno riportato la notizia che nel pomeriggio il CEO della L-Corp aveva firmato un accordo multi-milionario con la rappresentante della Marvel Pharmaceutics. (“Le due CEO sono poi state fotografate mentre lasciavano insieme la sede della Marvel Pharm,” ha aggiunto NcNewsOne, e Kara ha spento la TV e grugnito per cinque minuti.)  
   
   
 

\---

   
 

Quindi sì, Kara può dire di averci provato (eccome), e nel buio della sua stanza può anche ammettere di aver fallito, e oltre ogni sua già disastrosa aspettativa - quindi quando dopo più di una settimana giudica come difficile-tendente-all’impossibile la sua missione di Dichiarazione di Intenti di Invasione Amorosa (perché Alex le ha trasmesso una strana passione per le metafore belliche) - beh, il suo è un giudizio obiettivo ed espresso con coscienza e cognizione di causa.  
 

Ma Lena Luthor le piace _così_ tanto e - e quella donna è il CEO di una delle aziende più importanti del paese, ed è elegante e di buone maniere ma ha quella scintilla negli occhi che sa trasmettere un’atmosfera di mistero e ha un fisico mozzafiato (e lo sa per esperienza, perché a volte controllare la vista a raggi x è terribilmente difficile e che nessuno provi a farla sentire in colpa per questo) ed occupa una posizione di potere e - _Rao_ , chi sa quanti pretendenti avrà in questo momento e quanti aspiranti tali (e - no. Non ci deve pensare perché non può farsi prendere dal panico - non ora).  
 

Le viene un fastidioso nodo alla gola e una insistente tremarella alle gambe ogni volta che ci riflette per più di una decina di secondi (“Chiedere a Lena di uscire, certo - ma tu la fai facile! Come glielo chiedo? E quando? E se rifiuta? E se - o Alex, guarda, c’è ‘Once Upon a Time’ in TV, meglio immergersi nella relazione tra Emma e Regina e dimenticarci del fatto che io non riesco a chiedere alla ragazza che mi piace di uscire con me”), ma lei è _Supergirl_ per la miseria - e ha letto su Tumblr che soltanto chi non molla può pensare di vincere e Rao solo sa che lei ha ogni intenzione di vincere e di trovare un rimedio al principale effetto collaterale dell’infatuazione, quel mostro verde chiamato _gelosia_.  
 

Deve solo riuscire ad uscire dall’ascensore della L-Corp e aprire la porta dell’ufficio di Lena senza svenire.  
 

 

\---

 

(Ma dare un po’ di preavviso alla terra che si sta per invadere è una cortesia più che comune e vivamente raccomandata dal Codice di Invasione Galattica ed Extra-galattica, quarta edizione (Esiste, Alex, quante volte ti devo dire che l’ho anche letto quando ero su Krypton?), ed è per questo motivo che invece di optare per presentarsi senza preavviso alcuno nell’ufficio di Lena (e così rischiare un altro incontro ravvicinato con Jess Quinchea, di cui in tutta onestà fa volentieri a meno), il martedì mattina Kara si è fatta coraggio, ha inviato una mail al Dipartimento Relazioni Pubbliche della L-Corp richiedendo un incontro e dopo aver ricevuto una risposta positiva ha aperto Twitter e ha scritto: _@LenaLuthor @LCorporation Non vedo l’ora di incontrarti di persona domani. Ho molte cose di cui parlare, e molto importanti!_ \- e chi se ne frega se questo non rientra nel comportamento standard di una giornalista. (Vuole ottenere un appuntamento con Lena Luthor dopotutto, non vincere un premio Pulitzer. Non che - sarebbe bello anche quello, ovviamente, ma c’è tempo.)  
 

Lena Luthor le ha risposto un’ora e mezza più tardi, con un _@karadanverss @catcomagazinesofficial È lo stesso per me: sono sempre felice di rilasciarti un’intervista!_ per cui Kara ha a stento soppresso i salti di gioia.  
 

Il pomeriggio è stata quasi un’ora su FaceTime con Winn per la scelta del vestito perfetto e la sera ha approfittato del giorno libero di Maggie Sawyer per chiederle consigli dell’ultimo minuto e ha addirittura studiato a memoria e provato più volte un discorso strutturato in quattro parti chiaramente distinte e – oh cavolo, l’ascensore della L-Corp si sta fermando e ok, è preparata come mai prima e può farcela. Ha superato un colloquio d’assunzione con Cat Grant, e in nessun modo chiedere a Lena Luthor un appuntamento può essere peggiore di _quello._ Oh Rao, come non detto – le porte si stanno aprendo e questa è l’ultima occasione utile per ripassare il discorso e deve anche ricordarsi di respirare e oh, _per la miseria -_ )  
 

 

\---

 

 

“Kara! Ma che coincidenza. Stavo giusto informando la mia segretaria che avevo intenzione di aspettarti e di proporti di condurre la nostra intervista davanti a uno degli ottimi piatti che preparano da Grey’s, un ristorante a un paio di isolati da qui. A mie spese, ovviamente. Che ne dici?”  
 

E con una sola frase, Lena Luthor manda all’aria ogni punto del suo dettagliato piano d’azione.  
   
 

  
\---

 

 

Ma - “Fan-fantastico. Ottima idea,” risponde, fingendo una confidenza che non ha e sperando che sull’ascensore ci siano altre persone perché è certa di non poter restare sola con Lena in uno spazio ristretto per più di 10 secondi senza avere una crisi di nervi.  
 

“Perfetto! Vieni, scendiamo.. Pensavo di camminare, se non è un problema per te. Grey’s è soltanto a pochi isolati da qui e il traffico è sempre terribile a quest’ora, come suppongo che tu sappia meglio di me. A volte mi dimentico che sei in questa città da molto più tempo di me..”   
 

Kara sorride nervosamente, ringraziando la naturale predisposizione di Lena a condurre conversazioni riguardanti il più e il meno, ed entra nell’ascensore, deserto se non per due manager che Lena saluta cordialmente prima di tornare a rivolgersi a lei.  
 

“Sono davvero felice che tu mi abbia richiesto un incontro, anche se non era il caso che tu lo facessi in modo così formale: ti ho detto almeno due volte che sei la benvenuta nel mio ufficio in qualunque momento. Ma suppongo che tu abbia preferito seguire la procedura standard per via del viaggio a vuoto che hai fatto soltanto l’altro ieri, mi dispiace di non aver pensato di informarti che non sarei stata in città quel pomeriggio. Spero di non averti causato troppi inconvenienti.”  
 

“Oh no, affatto. Non è stato un grosso problema,” mente con estrema naturalezza, giocherellando con la borsa ed aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso un paio di volte. “Ma dato che l’argomento di cui vorrei parlarti oggi è un po’, come dire.. Un po’ delicato e sensibile, diciamo.. Ho preferito, sì - come hai detto, ho preferito seguire le procedure ufficiali.”  
 

“Hai fatto bene. Ma la prossima volta basterà un tweet. O un messaggio.”  
 

“Uhm,” le risponde - perché a quanto pare è diventata un animale e la sua gola ha smesso di produrre i suoni comandati dal suo cervello. (E se anche fosse, come potrebbe mai _riuscire_ a dire a Lena che non può scriverle un messaggio perché non ha il suo numero di cellulare? Oh santissimo Rao, questo incontro non sta affatto andando secondo i suoi piani.)  
 

“Oh, ma aspetta. Non ti ho mai dato il mio numero privato! Oh Dio, scusami.. Ero convinta e - e non ci ho pensato.. Ecco, prendi il telefono e permettimi di rimediare. Ci sei?”  
 

Non sa bene con quale energia e prontezza di spirito, ma riesce a trovare la forza di estrarre l’Iphone dalla borsa e rispondere senza mangiarsi le parole (e davvero, questo è un risultato di cui va molto, molto fiera).  
 

“Sì, sì. Dimmi pure. Sono tutta orecchie, cioè – non tutta tutta, ma hai capito. Giusto?”  
 

E - oh cavolo, sta succedendo. Sta succedendo veramente e ora lei non deve fare altro che concentrarsi e assicurarsi che i suoi piedi non inizino ad alzarsi dal pavimento (perché non sarebbe la prima volta che una cosa simile succede) e che le sue dita non distruggano lo schermo nella foga di inserire i numeri.  
 

“0669 -”  
 

(incredibilmente, ce la fa.)  
 

“ – 57. Ok, ho segnato tutto giusto.”  
 

 

E ok - forse assolutamente nulla sta andando come previsto (va bene, niente ‘forse’), ma Kara esce dalla L-Corp con Lena Luthor a braccetto e il suo numero di cellulare impresso per sempre nella memoria del suo telefono e chi se ne frega del discorso memorizzato e provato sette volte davanti allo specchio, la sua giornata non potrebbe andare meglio.  
 

 

\---

 

 

O almeno, finché Lena Luthor non apre per lei la porta di Grey’s invitandola ad entrare e non la indirizza verso un tavolo all’angolo, l’unico non occupato.

   
“Ho detto a Jess di chiamare e prenotare un tavolo, nel caso tu avessi accettato la mia proposta di pranzare fuori insieme,” spiega. “Sono stata previdente.”  
 

E Lena si siede, facendole segno di accomodarsi di fronte a lei, e un cameriere lascia loro i menù e da quel momento tutto ciò su cui i suoi occhi e la sua mente riescono a concentrarsi sono le fotografie dei piatti e l’irresistibile desiderio di ordinare almeno metà dei piatti disponibili sul menù e _Non sbavare Kara, contieniti_. Lena sorride, lo sguardo fisso su di lei, e quando il cameriere ritorna per prendere i loro ordini, una volta ordinati un’insalata di mare e un sandwich chemooche ridacchia. (Ed è così bella. È ingiusto che sia così meravigliosamente bella.)  
 

“Puoi ordinare tutto quello che vuoi Kara. Su, vai. Non ti preoccupare.”  
 

(Kara non ha una dignità, o non sa come dire di no a Lena Luthor, quindi la prende in parola.)  
 

 

\---

 

 

Ha davanti due sandwich il cui nome non è certa di saper pronunciare correttamente (ma sono enormi e deliziosi e questo è tutto ciò che conta al momento), altri due già al sicuro nel suo stomaco, quando Lena si concede un paio di secondi di silenzio dopo una lunga e interessante discussione su alcune delle nuove strategie di marketing della L-Corp (“Confidenziale Kara, ovviamente”), per poi intrecciare le mani di fronte a sé, guardarla negli occhi e chiedere, con quel suo tono gentile ma di evidente risoluzione che non ammette la possibilità di un cambio di argomento o di una risposta che non risponde.  
 

“Allora, mi hai detto che avevi molto di cui parlare, e di argomenti importanti. Dimmi tutto, sono curiosa..”  
 

E _oh Rao_ , Lena sta sorridendo e la sta guardando negli occhi aspettando una risposta che abbia un senso e fingere un attacco di panico o un altro incidente di disfagia non è semplicemente un’opzione accettabile a questo punto e - _È il tuo momento Kara, vai e conquista_. _Un bel respiro e vai, parla. Dille tutto_.  
 

(Per l’ennesima volta, le sue corde vocali non ricevono il memo - e invece della prima parte del discorso più volte provato (a cui si riferirà come Il Discorso ™ da ora in poi, tanto ne è fiera) e facilmente richiamato alla memoria, ciò che esce dalle sue labbra è un inquietante grugnito seguito da un ben poco umano “Omptf.”)  
 

Lena ridacchia di gusto, e per circa due secondi Kara è a un passo dall’alzarsi in piedi e dallo scavarsi la fossa per l’imbarazzo. Potrebbe farlo, ne ha la forza.  
 

“Uh, quindi è davvero un argomento importante! Sai, mi sono resa conto che le tue difficoltà a trovare le parole esatte con cui esprimerti, o ad evitare quell’adorabile flusso di parole, sono direttamente proporzionali all’importanza che tu attribuisci a ciò che stai per dire. Quindi tranquilla, prenditi il tuo tempo e non sentirti in nessun modo sotto pressione.. Se vuoi ancora parlarmi di ciò di cui volevi parlarmi ben venga, ma se preferisci posticipare - o discuterne in una location più appropriata - o semplicemente lasciar perdere la questione, non è un problema per me. Non voglio metterti in difficoltà, lo sai, vero?”  
 

 

E Kara potrebbe fare marcia indietro - potrebbe ammettere di non volerne più parlare, o inventarsi qualche altro argomento e fingere che fosse di quello che voleva discutere, o ancora -  
 

 

Ma come può? Come può approfittare in questo modo della gentilezza di Lena? Come può tirarsi indietro adesso, e rischiare di non trovare il coraggio di dichiararsi e condannarsi così ad una vita di Lena nelle braccia di qualcun altro, senza nemmeno aver provato? E come può semplicemente tacere e nascondere la verità quando Lena la sta guardando in quel modo?  
 

Deve solo - sì, deve solo prendersi un attimo per fare mente locale e ricordare l’inizio del discorso che si è studiata ed è certa che tutte le altre parti verranno da sé. (Non può pensare all’eventualità che Il Discorso™ non funzioni, o che Lena ascolti pazientemente ciò che ha da dire e poi le risponda negativamente - perché è letteralmente ad un passo da un attacco di panico di proporzioni epiche e non è assolutamente il caso che la sua mente le configuri altri fattori di stress.)  
 

Dopo dieci imbarazzatissimi secondi di silenzio, Kara riesce ad aprire la bocca e pronunciare suoni comprensibili alle orecchie e al cervello umano.  
   
 

  
\---

 

 

“Ok, no. Vog-voglio parlartene. Perché è giusto che tu lo sappia.” Bene. L’inizio sta andando bene. “Insomma, io e te siamo amiche, giusto? E gli amici devono sapere cose degli amici, è il minimo. Quindi tu devi sapere cose di me. Cose mie. Voglio - sì, io voglio che tu sappia cose di me, anche se - anche se l’idea stessa di parlare di queste cose mi terrorizza. E non perché io non abbia fiducia in te, perché ne ho - tanta, così tanta, dopo tutto quello che hai fatto.. Ma perché non è mai facile aprirsi su certe cose, lo sai.. Si ha sempre un po’ di ansia per come l’altra persona potrebbe reagire, c’è - sì, c’è la paura che l’altra persona - che saresti tu, in questo caso.”  
 

Aggiunge come l’idiota che è e che si sente - perché a quanto pare il suo cervello ha deciso che cancellare ogni ricordo de Il Discorso™ quando sotto pressione fosse una buona mossa in termini evolutivi e così lei si è ritrovata ad improvvisare e non è affatto certa che ciò che sta dicendo abbia un senso e che stia andando nella direzione giusta, ma Lena la sta guardando come se capisse il significato profondo delle sue parole e - _oh cavolo_ , è stata in silenzio per troppo tempo e deve dire qualcosa, poco importa se ha completamente perso il filo del discorso e se tutto è un gran casino dentro e fuori della sua testa.  
(Non finirà bene. Non c’è nessuna chance che finisca bene.)  
 

“Ehm, dov’ero? Ah.. Ok, allora. Dicevo che questa persona sei tu. Cioè, non la persona con la ‘L’ e la ‘P’ maiuscola, perché questo sarebbe un po’ strano, però diciamo che la persona a cui devo dire delle cose - la verità! A cui devo dire la verità - sei tu, adesso, e se anche ho una certa paura di aprirmi, è giusto che io lo faccia e lo voglio fare. Sì, lo voglio fare e - e spero che quando avrò finito tu mi guarderai allo stesso modo e sarai contenta di quello che ho detto e.. Ok, mmh - sì, dove iniziare. Oh, ok. Allora, io-sì, io sono un po’ diversa.. Ok? Sono - non sono come la maggior parte delle persone.. C’è - c’è una parte di me che fino a poco tempo fa ho dovuto nascondere, o meglio - non proprio nascondere, diciamo che non ho avuto la possibilità di fare uscire, di esplorare appieno. Ma poi sono successe delle cose e ho incontrato delle persone e - e mi sono finalmente sentita me stessa, capisci? E non voglio tornare indietro, non voglio tornare a quando mi sembrava di dover reprimere una parte di me per adattarmi a quello che gli altri si aspettavano di me.. Voglio andare avanti, capisci, voglio essere me stessa al 100% e con tutti, e soprattutto con -”  
 

 

“Oh mio Dio. Mi stai dicendo che sei -”  
 

 

\--

 

 

Oh, finalmente questo calvario sta per finire. (E spera vivamente che non finisca come _quel_ calvario.)  
 

Nonostante il suo incontrollato ma purtroppo per nulla inaspettato vomito di parole (in nessun modo paragonabile all’ordinata sequenza di frasi connesse da congiunzioni meticolosamente scelte che era Il Discorso™), quella meravigliosa creatura che è Lena Luthor ha saputo leggere tra le sue incoerenti affermazioni ed afferrare il nucleo più intimo della sua confessione. Ok, forse non ha colto _proprio_ il punto centrale - ma solamente perché Kara ha deciso che prima di chiedere ad una donna di uscire, questa donna dovrebbe quantomeno sapere che lei è (anche) interessata alle donne. (Ama fare le cose per bene, dopotutto. E il _Prima cosa: fai in modo che le tue intenzioni le siano chiare_ occupa una parte troppo grande del Programma ufficiale di Conquista Omosessuale di Maggie Sawyer per essere semplicemente ignorato.)  
 

Ma tutte queste sottigliezze non importano - perché ora Lena ha capito che sta facendo coming out come queer (perché non è ancora pronta per etichette più definite e si trova molto a suo agio con questa ben più ampia categoria e pronunciare la parola ‘queer’ ad alta voce la mette sempre di buon umore), quindi Kara non deve fare altro che consolidare questo risultato confermando i dubbi di Lena e poi farle la fatidica domanda.  
 

(Oh, ma sarà un gioco da ragazzi farlo, ora che Lena è stata informata con estrema maestria del suo più che vivo interesse per le donne.)  
 

 

\---

 

 

“Kara.. Come potevi pensare che io non ti avrei capita, che non ti avrei appoggiata al 100% in questo. Oh mio Dio, non sai quanto sono felice che tu me l’abbia finalmente detto! Avevo qualche sospetto, te lo confesso, ma non ti avrei mai chiesto nulla per prima, perché volevo rispettare i tuoi tempi e la tua privacy. Ma ora cambia tutto! Ora che me l’hai confessato.. Perché, sì - me l’hai confessato, non è vero? Insomma.. Oh Dio, inizio ad avere qualche dubbio ora. Forse non era questo quello che intendevi dire e il mio è solo un enorme errore di fraintendimento e - ti prego, so che ti sto chiedendo molto ma ho bisogno che tu faccia quest’ultimo sforzo e mi confermi che tutto questo non è solo il frutto malato della mia fantasiosa tendenza ermeneutica e che tu veramente sei -”  
 

(È il momento.)

 

 

 

\---

 

 

“Sì Lena, sono -”  
 

 

\---

 

   
“Supergirl!”

 

 

\---

 

 

“Esatto!”  
 

(Sì. No, aspetta. Cosa?)  
 

“No, aspetta! Cosa?”  
 

(Davvero, c _osa?_ Perché? Come -)

 

 

\---

 

 

“Oh mio Dio, Kara. Non sai quanto sono felice che tu me l’abbia detto! Ti confesso che è da parecchio tempo che nutro qualche sospetto, insomma.. Qualche somiglianza tra te e lei mi sembrava esserci. E poi ti sei presentata nel mio ufficio con Clark Kent, e - e una volta mi hai addirittura detto di essere volata fino al mio ufficio! Poi hai cercato di rimediare al tuo errore, se non ricordo male, ma insomma - nessuno utilizza l’espressione ‘volare con il pullman’. Ma non è solo questo, non sono solo queste piccole cose.. Credo che semplicemente ci fosse qualcosa di te, in Supergirl e all’inizio ho creduto che fossi io, a vederlo, a metterlo, in un certo senso, che fossi io a voler unire voi due in una sola persona, ma una parte di me ha sempre sospettato che ci fosse dell’altro, che ci fosse qualcosa di più..”  
 

 

E Lena è così felice, così radiosa e orgogliosa di lei e della loro amicizia (“Non sia quanto sia importante per me sapere che ti fidi così tanto di me da dirmi una cosa simile, Kara”) - e come può lei aprire bocca e rimangiarsi tutto e chiarire che _No, non era questo quello che intendevo! Cioè, sì, sono anche Supergirl - ma soprattutto sono queer e sono interessata a te e che ne diresti di uscire insieme venerdì sera?_  
 

(Comunque, c’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel fatto che quando ha cercato di confessare a Winn di essere Supergirl lui ha frainteso e ha creduto che lei stesse facendo coming out come omosessuale - e ora che ha cercato di confessare a Lena di essere queer lei ci ha letto un coming out come Supergirl. Insomma, _che cosa_ è diventata la sua vita?)  
 

 

\---

 

 

Eppure - no, deve dirglielo.

   
Deve farsi coraggio e dirle quello che è venuta a dire perché non può perdere altro tempo, non può rischiare che l’attraente rappresentante di qualche azienda di importanza nazionale o qualche rampollo di buona famiglia faccia la sua mossa e le freghi la donna della sua vita da sotto il naso. Non può, no.  
 

 

“ - e confesso che avevo anche notato una certa somiglianza tra i tuoi bicipiti e i bicipiti d’acciaio di Supergirl e -”  
 

Oh, a che cos’è già che stava pensando?  
 

“ - E quelle spalle, sì, penso che riconoscerei quelle spalle muscolose ovunque -”  
 

 _Oh Rao_ , ogni singola parola che esce da quelle labbra peccaminose le sta dando alla testa ed è senza speranza, completamente senza speranza. Il suo cervello si è ormai ridotto ad una massa informe di neuroni che ogni nuovo commento da parte di Lena rende sempre più inadatti alla composizione di un pensiero sensato anche solo dal punto di vista formale. In definitiva, Kara non può fare altro che annuire con convinzione e ammettere a bassa voce.  
 

“Sì, sono Supergirl.. Ed è proprio quello che volevo dire.. Sì, sì.”  
 

Il sorriso raggiante e il luccichio negli occhi di Lena sono una più che soddisfacente ricompensa per questa bugia. E in fondo, è rassicurante sapere che ora Lena s _a_ , che da adesso in poi potrà essere se stessa anche in sua presenza, che potrà invitarla a casa sua e non dovrà inventarsi scuse assurde se la sua presenza fosse richiesta altrove per un’emergenza.  
 

 

\---

 

 

E forse quando gli racconterà dell’accaduto J’onn J’onzz le urlerà contro per ore, e Lena dovrà firmare un centinaio di documenti di non divulgazione di informazioni riservate, e lei dovrà chiudersi in casa per giorni in compagnia dei Maggie Sawyer, Winn e Tumblr, per riuscire ad elaborare un nuovo e più accuratamente dettagliato piano di Dichiarazione di Intenti Romantici nei confronti di Lena Luthor (e dovrà trovare la forza e il coraggio e il momento perfetto per metterlo in atto), possibilmente correlato di un nuovo ed indimenticabile (soprattutto se sotto pressione) discorso.  
 

 

Ma non importa, davvero - perché Lena Luthor le sta sorridendo, una mano appoggiata sopra la sua in segno di incoraggiamento, e le sta chiedendo se vuole ancora qualcosa per dessert (“Per festeggiare!”) e nonostante nulla sia andato come previsto e lei non abbia fatto un solo passo avanti verso il raggiungimento del suo obiettivo finale, Kara non potrebbe essere più felice.  
 

 

Quindi - sì, non ha detto a Lena di non essere eterosessuale, non le ha chiesto di uscire con lei, ed è ben lontana dal trovare un modo semplice ed efficiente per fare tutto questo - ma tutto sommato, non può che considerare questo giorno una vittoria.  
 

 

\---

 

 

(La sera, dopo essere sopravvissuta a due ore di prese in giro da parte di Alex e Maggie, ai troppo numerosi per essere contati _Kara! Come hai potuto!_ di Winn e al commiserevole _Sono certo che avrai la tua occasione_ di Clark, Kara sbuffa e tra sé e sé sentenzia, in modo definitivo, _Pff. Chi se ne frega. Le chiederò di uscire con me per messaggio. O mi cercherò una fidanzata su Tumblr._ )  
 

 

Fine.  
 

 

* * *

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Non so bene che cosa ho appena scritto, ma spero che vi sia piaciuto - questo è il genere di fic che mi viene più naturale e che amo di più scrivere (e leggere), e sento sempre una particolare forma di nervosismo quando pubblico storie simili.
> 
> Ho anche pensato alla possibilità di un sequel e di una serie di spin-off (chiamiamoli così) che riprendano i vari tentativi falliti di Kara e li descrivano un po’ più nel dettaglio. Non assicuro nulla, ma cercherò di darmi da fare per a) effettivamente scrivere il tutto; b) farlo in tempi accettabili!
> 
>  
> 
> Valy
> 
> (_valy su EFP Fanfiction; iam-valy su Tumblr)


End file.
